coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Imran Habeeb
| played by = Charlie De Melo }} Imran Habeeb is the son of Hassan and Saira Habeeb, brother of Rana Nazir and ex-husband of Sabeen Habeeb. Biography Unknown-2017: Born into a strict Muslim family, Imran always felt the pressures and expectations put to him by his parents to secure a high paying job and settle down with a wife and children. However, Imran never believed that his parents were proud of him or his sister, Rana, who always felt second best to him. He went to university and studied for a law degree and, by 2017, was a highly successful solicitor specialising in Criminal Law, had met and married a woman called Sabeen although the marriage was mostly to keep his parents happy. 2017-present: In November 2017, Imran attended Rana’s wedding to Zeedan Nazir. His presence at the event delighted Rana's friend, and sister-in-law, Alya Nazir - who he likened to a second sister due to their closeness whilst Alya and Rana were friends at university. While waiting for Rana to arrive, Imran irritated Alya’s boyfriend Luke Britton, as it was made obvious that Imran was much closer to both Alya than he was. At the wedding's after-party, Imran revealed to Rosie Webster that he was a solicitor, who specialised in criminal law. Rosie told Imran that she worked for Adam Barlow, who is also a solicitor. When Imran said that Adam wouldn't be as good as he was, Rosie's sister Sophie joked that the two should meet as they would probably get along with each other. In December, the month after, Imran turned up on the street again after his marriage finally ended and his wife had kicked him out. Alya's grandmother, Yasmeen, allowed him to stay at 6 Coronation Street - with there being plenty of room after Cathy Matthews and her nephew Alex moved out. He soon after started working with Adam at his law firm, after Todd Grimshaw fled the street. In January 2018, he defended Luke in court after Aidan Connor’s potential clients were racist to him and Alya, which caused him to punch them aargument argument. Later that month his sister, Rana, came out to him and told him that she had been having an affair with Kate Connor. This led to his parents finding out and forcing Rana into a contract to stay with her husband. In April 2018, his parents tried to kidnap Rana and send her to Pakistan but with the help of Kate, Yasmeen and Zeedan, they got to her in time. He decided to invest in Speed Daal after his parents backed out of giving Zeedan the money from the contract. In August 2018, he was invited to his father, Hassan's birthday party and with encouragement from Rana decided to go. At this party Hassan suffered a stroke which later led to his death. At this time he had taken on a case of defending Duncan Radfield, a man who had conned Sally Webster. The night his father died he had a few drinks with Leanne Battersby and they slept together. The next day he told her that it was a mistake and exactly what he needed at the time. They started seeing each other casually, until after rowing with her stepsister Toyah Battersby they kiss and started seeing the pair of them behind each others back. At their father’s funeral Imran is furious that his mother has invited Sabeen, when he sees her pull up in the car they have to share. Over the end week Sabeen visits Weatherfield pressuring Imran and demanding half of what he has in the divorce hinting at his infidelities. It’s a few months later that his infidelities with Sabeen’s best friend are confirmed in a conversation with Rana in the Rover’s Return at her and Kate’s engagement party. Resentful that Imran, and as a result Adam, wouldn't represent her in court, she kept and hid Imran’s list of witnesses that he accidentally dropped at Roy’s Rolls and told Toyah and Leanne that Imran was seeing them both at the same time. Feeling vengeful when he found out what she did, he told her callously he would make sure she would go to prison. A little while later pressured from having to take on Leanne’s workload having fired her, realising that Duncan may not be innocent as well as Sabeen pressuring him with their divorce, he tries apologising to Tim when Sally is imprisoned as a result of the cas with no bail before the trial, but gets beaten up from Sally’s husband, Tim Metcalfe for his efforts. Toyah takes him to his office to tend to his wounds and he apologises to her for mistreating her and asks to be friends which after initial reluctance she accepts. As a result of representing Duncan which leads to Sally’s eventual imprisonment, Rosie sends a furious letter to him calling him a vile traitor. This causes him to re-evaluate his life and mourn how much of bad brother, friend, boss, and partner he's been in the past. This causes him to have furious words with Kate when she finds out she's arranging to have a sperm donor from Robert Preston behind Rana’s back, as well as once again apologise to Toyah. telling her in the process that he really likes her and wants them to have a relationship. Later in the week he moves in with her and Leanne at their flat in Victoria Court. First and last lines "Alya!" (First line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2017 debuts Category:Habeeb family Category:Solicitors Category:Articles which need to be updated Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:Current characters Category:Barlow Legal Services staff Category:Speed Daal staff